Death Note 50 Word Challenge
by DarkShadowsFalling
Summary: As it says, I picked 50 words and wrote a sentence for each. It's pretty much Raito x L-centric, so if you don't like, don't read. I had fun with this. Enjoy! Rated M just in case


1. Comfort- It was no comfort to Raito that his father firmly believed that he was not Kira; it would only make it worse later on.

2. Kiss- L really had not intended to kiss Raito Yagami, but the teen had eaten the last cookie and L desperately needed sugar!

3. Soft- Considering how bony Rem's body was, her heart was actually quite soft.

4. Pain- The only time Raito felt pain was the moment that L had slipped from this world to the next, his body resting peacefully in Raito's arms.

5. Potatoes- L didn't like potatoes all that well, but could not resist stealing a few of Raito's consommé chips just to tick the young man off.

6. Rain- To L, Raito smelt of fresh rain, ink, and paper; it was a perfect mix to the dark-haired detective.

7. Chocolate- Raito definitely had not liked chocolate before he had met L, but after seeing the way L attacked chocolate bunnies, Raito had decided that it was nothing short of murder to eat any.

8. Happiness- Happiness is a psychopathic teenager and a stubborn, panda-eyed detective curled up on the couch in front of a fire, swapping spit.

9. Telephone- L really hated telephones and would only touch one if it could not be avoided.

10. Ears- On many occasions, Raito was certain that kitty ears were going to appear atop L's head.

11. Name- The only thing keeping Raito from killing L was that he did not know his name; at least, that's what he kept telling himself.

12. Sensual- L was not aware how sensual he looked while licking a Popsicle; unfortunately, Raito was all TOO aware of that particular fact.

13. Death- Ryuk is probably the most bored of all the Death Gods, but give him a barrel of apples and he'll be entertained…for about five minutes.

14. Sex- L really knew nothing about sex, but proved that book learning can indeed give you a slight advantage when it comes to the practice.

15. Touch- Light craved the touch of the raven-haired detective, and so he used every excuse to brush against L while they were handcuffed together.

16. Weakness- Ryuk's only weakness is apples, though he does seem to have a certain soft spot for Raito Yagami.

17. Tears- When L died, Raito tried to convince himself that those tears were tears of joy…

18. Speed- Raito was a speed reader, but even his eyes weren't fast enough to read the, "please fuck me" look in L's eyes before he was suddenly jumped and ravished.

19. Wind- Raito hated the wind; no matter how much sculpting gel he put in his hair, the wind always seemed to blow it out of place.

20. Freedom- When Raito gained his freedom from L, all he really wanted was to be tied to him again.

21. Life- If such a thing as a Life Note existed, could Raito have brought L back from the dead?

22. Jealousy- No matter how hard he tried, L could not contain the feelings of jealousy that he held toward Misa Amane, especially where Raito was concerned.

23. Taste- With all the sugar that L consumed, Raito was convinced that his taste buds were dead.

24. Hands- Raito was very, very good with his hands and L hated it when he used them for something other than making the detective feel good.

25. Devotion- Matsuda felt complete and utter devotion to Raito, and so he was all the more betrayed when Raito confessed to being Kira…

26. Ice- Raito screamed like a little girl the one time L dragged an ice cube down his back; L was denied sex for a week for that little prank.

27. Fall- L really loved the fall because it made him think of Raito; after all, the guy had this weird thing for buying tons of apples…

28. Forgotten- L's strawberry sponge cake lay forgotten as the detective savored a different type of sweet.

29. Dance- Raito tried to be romantic, but absolutely refused to dance with the two-left-footed detective.

30. Body- Raito figured that L's body was probably pasty-white and far too thin; the first time L stripped for him, the teenager was pleasantly surprised to find out how wrong he was.

31. Sacred- Raito was about 99% sure that sweets were sacred to L.

32. Farewells- Ryuk was never good at farewells, so he pretended to laugh as he wrote Raito's name in the Death Note, his heart breaking on the inside.

33. World- Raito firmly believed he was the God of the New World.

34. Formal- L had no formal wear in his wardrobe; all he had were infinite numbers of white sweatshirts and jeans.

35. Fever- Raito's skin was so heated as he tore L's clothing away from his body that he was sure he had a fever.

36. Laugh- Near decided at that very moment that Raito Yagami had the creepiest-ass laugh he had ever heard.

37. Lies- As far as L was concerned, Raito was the REAL Prince of Lies; his dying thoughts as he crashed to the ground.

38. Forever- Raito felt that he could spend forever with L, but he also knew that it was impossible.

39. Overwhelmed- As L died in his arms, Raito was overwhelmed with several intense emotions; at the forefront was regret.

40. Whisper- Misa loved to whisper sweet nothings in Raito's ear; it usually made him feel ill.

41. Wait- Raito really hated to wait, but L was VERY particular about what kind of cake he bought, and so Raito waited a half an hour before the black-haired detective chose a simple New York Style Cheesecake; death seemed too kind a punishment after that.

42. Talk- Neither Raito or L were chatterboxes, but they both found it very easy to talk to the other person.

43. Search- The search for Kira was quite daunting, but L still believed that Raito was Kira, even if that certainty was only 1%.

44. Hope- The reign of Kira seemed to bring new hope to the people of the world; Raito felt quite proud.

45. Breathe- At night, as the young man lay sleeping, L loved to listen to Raito breathe.

46. Whiskey and rum- Whiskey and rum was never a good combination and Raito learned that it was even worse for the usually stoic detective.

47. Virtuous- L knew intuitively that Kira thought that he was virtuous and good, but he knew that he was simply evil and malicious.

48. Weddings- One night, the topic of conversation between L and Raito came around to weddings and who would wear the dress if they got married; Raito denied L sweets for a week for his answers.

49. Victory- Raito was completely sure of his victory as L fell from his chair and he laughed inwardly at the stricken look on the detective's face.

50. Defeat- L was completely sure of his defeat as he fell from his chair, his panda-like eyes fixed on the manic look of triumph on the teen's face; it broke his heart to die at the hands of Raito Yagami, the only friend he had ever had.


End file.
